


Succint.

by TheSinfulPen



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen
Summary: “Jihyo, idiot.”The audience laughed, Jihyo pouted and deep down inside Nayeon weeped. Deep down inside she really meant it, but Jihyo never truly realized this.Nayeon was the one to break it off and the first one to regret it.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 35





	Succint.

**Author's Note:**

> A short attempt at Angst. Not my best, but I wanted to finish this and learn from it~  
> Person responsible: [AdmirableHyo](https://twitter.com/AdmirableHyo) on twitter! A tweet of hers sparked this idea.

It has been eight years since they first shared glances and fell in love with each other.

An instant attraction, no less. Both drawn into each other by the mysterious force of love and an even more elusive force of connection. Something natural born out of genuine love between the two of them, born and blooming amidst the chaos of a trainee awaiting its big break and the ever looming pressure of an uncertain future. The future for them may have been uncertain, in more ways than one. There was no way to tell if they were going to be big stars or even in the same group. The one thing they did know is that their love for each other would last through the ages. They would not debut in the same group, probably, but they would still contact each other and support each other in every comeback and every showcase. They may be separated by the imminent disinterest of one of them, whether it was Im Nayeon’s quitting or Park Jihyo’s total departure after years of training, but they were certain that they would still hold each other close, at least secretly, for the years to come.

They swore that they would be together forever. Their love a powerful current that would flow and never stop.

Until it stopped.

Nayeon’s eyes are glued shut, her eyebrows knit together. Her body was shouting for her to awake, to stretch and reach out to the world before sitting up. Her large hands, warm and eager to touch anything, palm around the bed to feel something. Anything.

There’s nothing. She still hasn’t gotten used to the absence of a warm, sleeping body next to her.

Sitting up quickly, she yanked herself out of the cocoon of sleep—tearing away from the arms of the seductive morpheus—, shaking away those heavenly dreams that served only to frustrate Nayeon early in the mornings. Dreams of her beloved and her returning back together after an apology and a confession, a heartfelt confession. The way Jihyo’s warm hug felt just as real and authentic in her dreams was nothing short of both fascinating and terrifying. The way her brain tortures her was unnecessary. If she needed to be tortured, she just needed to start tuning into the sounds of the house.

Nayeon hears Sana’s loving ‘Good morning’ call, the tender smack of Jihyo’s subtle butt and the hums of a loving hug.

It was one of those days.

It ended as naturally as it started. The fights never happened, however. At least not in the same dramatic way most break-up stories have. They both disagreed in things, agreed to disagree and started spending less and less time with one another. It felt natural at the time. When they were all pinned together for SIXTEEN, Jihyo and Nayeon both had to detach themselves from their feelings and get to work. They rekindled an aspect of their relationship--which was friendship and respect--but they never could make everything bloom like it was before. But they pushed on forward in hopes that the stress and the circumstances were factoring in.

Jihyo and Nayeon ended up in the same group again, but so did Sana, Jihyo’s new crush.

Nayeon found out about this, though Jihyo had never done anything to her. Jihyo was loyal and wished to remain loyal, thinking that this budding crush would pass when it was only getting more intense, especially given the clingy nature of the japanese girl. The clingier Sana was, the more Jihyo and Nayeon fell distant and disagreed on things. Their initial arrangement of trying to make it work was no longer a viable option. The big smiles Jihyo got from Sana were heartbreaking, especially because Nayeon thought that she couldn’t make her girlfriend smile like that anymore.

It started to get uncomfortable on stage. Clearly remembering the moment during a fansign where Jihyo put her on the spot with a microphone hovering over her lips. Nayeon had many things to say, many things going through her mind and racing faster than light. The only thing she could say was:

“Jihyo, idiot.”

The audience laughed, Jihyo pouted and deep down inside Nayeon weeped. Deep down inside she really meant it, but Jihyo never truly realized this.

Nayeon was the one to break it off and the first one to regret it.

Now all the members were curled up on the couch, watching TV or just staying by each other’s side as they checked their phones. Nayeon was cuddled by the unusually sleepy Momo, nuzzled against her chest, while Dahyun was on the other side, chatting up with Chaeyoung while exchanging memes, probably, Tzuyu right next to her trying to focus on the show. Jeongyeon was with her legos and Mina was eagerly watching, both sat at the feet of the others, and finally Jihyo being at the very end of the couch--Sana cozily laying her head on her thigh.

Good cushions, always come with a tender scalp massage and a loving smile.

Nayeon did her best to shrug it off and ignore it. Nothing to be done about the past that was, and trying to change the future was a futile attempt one after the other. It was like some cruel punishment from the heavens above to have feelings brewing back up again when everything was done for, nothing to be done about it. Case closed. She must have been wicked in her past life for this to happen. What did she lack that Sana had? That was the pressing question, such a burning question that had Nayeon’s eyebrows scrunched up together for weeks until Jeongyeon noticed and yanked the eldest to a quiet corner of the room. For all the times Jeongyeon spoke to Nayeon, she still couldn’t shake the feeling that she failed.

Jeongyeon glanced over at Nayeon and noticed the eyebrows knitted together mildly, her eyes static on the TV but not reacting to anything anyone was saying or what was shown. It became apparent when a good joke was said and Nayeon did not even flinch at it. She was in her own universe. Momo was fast asleep on her arms and Nayeon was as immobile as the couch--even the couch had more motions that evening. Jeongyeon shook her head and sighed. Nothing to do about it, nothing SHE could do.

They remained friends of course, because not only did they not have a choice, they actually appreciated each other enough and felt that connection still. Neither of them would say it, but they both hoped to rekindle their old friendship, their cheekiness.

Surely enough they’re still cheeky with one another, savage even. They tease each other, they play with each other, they laugh together. But at one point of the night, they both go their separate ways. Jihyo in the arms of Sana and Nayeon… well…

Jihyo glanced over at Nayeon while Sana was busy, noticing the oldest out of all of them was deep in thought and hugging a sleepy Momo close. Jihyo knew they were not dating, Nayeon hasn’t dated anyone since they broke up and boy does this woman have suitors! But… Nayeon doesn’t give anyone a chance, or prefers to remain friends with everyone with no hopes of anything turning more intimate. Momo herself was a very attractive woman who would flirt with Nayeon, but Nayeon straight up stopped her with a genuinely warm smile and told her not to do that.

Now, they’re good buddies with only platonic flirting but nothing serious.

Jihyo can feel that twinge of sadness overwhelming her for a second, it keeps her in a trance. So much so that when the food arrives and everyone scurries off to the kitchen to prepare the utensils and arrange everything.

It was just Jihyo and Nayeon, separated by what seemed to be miles of couch and endless silent disputes. Jihyo was staring at Nayeon and Nayeon had just woken up from her trance and realized everyone was gone. The feeling of the warm spot where Momo was and where Dahyun was cuddled was weird, but even weirder was when she was about to get up and felt a hand stop her. Her head abruptly came up to meet the gaze of her ex-lover, her companion, her leader.

Big puppy eyes directed towards her, her lovely long mane of hair only slightly messy.

Nayeon’s heart skipped a beat. As it always did.

Those eyes said something, it was a message transmitted through a bizarre connection between the two. Telepathy? Magic? Who knows, but Nayeon never sat down to wonder about it ever since they both remained friends. It hurt far too much, just like the way her eyes plead for Nayeon to speak. To say something, to express herself.

She hasn’t said anything to Jihyo in weeks, responding with vague and generic answers. Generic answers she’d expect the foreign line to rehearse to warm up before an interview. Generic answers she’d expect from other idols greeting them. Generic…

Fake.

That’s the word she thinks of, but cannot bring herself to pin it next to Nayeon.

“Unnie! Can you come help?” Chaeyoung shouted from the kitchen, the others chattering over each other and possibly making themselves a mess while arranging everything.

Jihyo and Nayeon could not take their eyes off each other. Jihyo got closer and Nayeon retreated.

The silence was far too heavy, Nayeon could feel it in her lungs--as if they were filled with sand bags--, and her heart was even heavier.

Another loud call for Unnie made Jihyo jump out of her seat with her feet stomping to the kitchen. She was mad, maybe disappointed, but her cheerful and loud voice echoing back to the living room made Nayeon understand that while she’s sad that their relationship would not go back to normal (nor rekindle), she did not care.

… Right?

Nayeon stared absentmindedly to the T.V. once again, trying to distract herself from the tears that were surely forming. Tears that were begging to get out since she woke up. She dried them up just in time as the members swarmed the main area once again with food in hand and--of course--Sana and Jihyo were melted together practically, with Sana being adorably happy and Jihyo…

She didn’t look so happy.

Nayeon forced a smile and made sure no one noticed anything off.


End file.
